Flora and Vegetation
Here you'll find all the flowers, plants, and other herbs you'll see in Vortua. Feel free to add to it if you feel inspired! Iacline Habitat: They have the strange tendency of growing around rare items or chests, however they manage to thrive in rocky dry terrain. Diet: Photosynthesis Appearance: It is a dark green plant with small red splotches on it’s leaves and tends to grow in the form of a vine or a bush. It has white flowers with three red needles that extend from the center of the flower. It also has small red berries. Description: The Iacline tends to vine around other surfaces, but if there are none available it tends to bunch up and grow in circular vines to make it look similar to a bush. When damaged, such as picking a leaf or berry from the plant, it’ll shoot out one of it’s needles and injects a toxin that spreads throughout the bloodstream. The toxin will cause the harmed area to turn brown and liquify some of the flesh. It is common to lose half your arm if you are injected at your wrist, even with a tourniquet. It smells sweet to attract people. Danger level: 8 Profane form: N/A Other Notes: If successfully harvested, one may use the needles as darts to use against others. The berries itself can be used, in mass amounts, as a tonic to cure one who deals with a profane that’s blood destroys one’s skin. ----- Spectral Eye Name: Frililia Carnenpendia (Also known as The Spectral eye in mention the the Spectral Reaper) Habitat: Hilltops and large fields around all of Vortua. Diet: Luna-synthesis. Appearance: Spectral eyes are small flowers that gather in fields or hilltops to get closer to the moon. They feed off moon glow and when midnight strikes they flare with a beautiful purple sheen that seems almost otherworldly. They have a sweet scent generally, but when they flare, they release a subtle aphrodisiac into the air that can be compared to the scent of sandalwood. Description: The flower begins with a very small bud and only ever flares when they are matured specimens, it is said that combining a fully matured Spectral eye with the essence of Lacline makes for an ideal weed killer, considering its potent strength the mix is also used to disinfect wounds. Danger level: 1 Profane form: Instead of glowing a cool purple, the flowers release a light toxin and remain constantly flared a fiery red color. The toxin is fairly weak but it is worth noting that it may cause paralysis. Unsuaco Habitat: Unsuaco is a weed that grows in abundance almost exclusively within the Eolo Domain. It can be found around bodies of water, big and small. Unsuaco is used mostly for relaxation purposes. Diet: Photosynthesis Appearance: A tall and spindly stem with navy blue pigment with petite vermillion blades sprouting from the base of the buds, cherry red nodes, and soft baby blue water leaves. The strongest characteristic of Unsuaco is the enormous size of the compact and round, cherry red buds, from which sprout petite vermillion blades or leaflets and many spindly branches. Unsuaco's main pigment is a bold navy blue, fading into scarlet as it grows. Soft baby blue water leaves emerge from the base of the core of the flowe, containing a dense nucleus of soft blue, purple, and red pearls. Unsuaco is so heavy that it's wise to support the branches to avoid them splitting and breaking under the strain. Description: Unsuaco leaf can be smoked as is or it can be pressed into plugs and sliced into flakes.Unsuaco clears the tensions of the body and mind; a potent muscle relaxant and a mild psychoactive. Stress is cleansed from the mind and replaced with a gentler state of euphoria. The world might appear brighter to some, but other than that the senses are not fuddled with very much. For races other than the Eolo, unsuaco is highly addictive and can possibly weaken one's immune system. Long-time use of unsuaco damages the airways and increases the risks of heart attack and stroke. Danger level: >1 Profane form: Once exotic and colorful Unsuaco develops a jet-black pigment all throught-out when blighted by profane corruption. The infection changes the quality of Unsuaco, bloating the buds and greatly expanding its blades and branches. Profane unsuaco can reach heights of up to four feet, and entice individuals with the pungency of super high-quality unsuaco. When using profane unsuaco, the very first puff will guarantee a 100% dependency... but the most terrifying fact is that the user is corrupted from the inside-out. Unsuaco's danger level rises to 7 after corruption. *See Drugs/narcotics for more Dixie Diza Habitat: In the forest of most places, but very few are found by the looker. Diet: Photosynthesis Appearance: a jumble of lines and and points with circles meant to confuse the looker into thinking it was not the way it seemed. Description: It is a tall but nimble flower. It is very enchanting, but at the same time it is a very dangerous flower. Many people don't realize the power this flower holds to be very dangerous. Danger level:Depending on how it's used in medical condition or hurtful. It is a very dangerous drug when mixed correctly and purified. Dixie Diza is a plant that can be used for medical reasons to stop dizziness or to be as a dangerous drug to cause extreme dizziness. Profane form: Does not have one. Other notes: You can look at it all you want but once you try to eat it it will make you did. https://gyazo.com/bc84a0c8e1e6545b88ed3c58591407a9 ' ' Eolo Charm (Matrem dragodonum) Habitat: The Eolo Charm is a rare, unique plant that grows within the uppermost branches of The Mother Tree. Though there is desire to grow it outside of the secluded part of the Sirin territory, specifically belonging to the order Strigiform Sirin, Eolo Charm only thrives in this very location. Diet: Lunasythesis with some parasitic tendencies (since it grows off the branches of The Mother Tree). Appearance: Eolo Charm is a nine-leaved dicot angiosperm that grows to be about four to five feet in height. The nine leaves that grow straight from the hypocotyl of the stem are thick and leathery in touch, growing to be about three feet long from stem to tip. These leaves are composed of a strange type of chloroplast that causes the face of the leaf to shimmer like scales of an Eolo. No leaves grow out of the stem directly otherwise and the stem produces only one terminal bud which will hold the actual flower. The flower of the Eolo Charm consists of five petals of a white color and a lavender-striated pattern on the outer part of the petal while the internior of the petal is a gradient of a dark purple to the primary white color of the flower. Within the flower holds the stigma where the fuzzy surface of the stigma collects a particular mineral that builds up over time in to a glowing white crystal that can be harvested. There are also two anthers that hang far away from the stigma, meaning asexual reproduction of the Eolo Charm is difficult without the aid of a forceful or help from a person/creature. Description: The Eolo Charm is rumored the link to magic-capability for the Eolo race. Folklore speaks of the Eolo Charm as a gift from The Mother Tree to the Eolo kind for their vigorous work and gentle care of the land, therefore it only grows off the branches of The Mother Tree. Since Sirin began to inhabit The Mother Tree and accessing this rare flower was near impossible for the Eolo race in the first place, most forge the Eolo Charm exists. It is said only a few, special individuals of the Eolo race are in close ties with the Owl-kin to access the Eolo Charm and the crystal it produces. The seed of Eolo Charm is said to enter through deformations or leaf/branch fasicles upon a branch of The Mother Tree. From there, the seed germinates during the night and upon its first full moon the stem pierces through the bark of the branch. The third new moon to occur after the seed's germination brings forth the terminal bud for the flower, and within a month the bud blossoms in to the dicot flower. Photosynthesis occurs during the night even though the Eolo Charm is a heavily shade-tolerant species (for it grows in the thick canopy of The Mother Tree). It is said the pollen of The Mother Tree is collected by the petals of the flowering Eolo Charm and the collection of this pollen accumulates and packs the pollen in to a crystal-like form upon the surface of the stigma. This crystallizing pollen hardens over several years and from that exceeding weight will cause the entire flowering head to collapse to the ground. From there, the crystals produced within the flower can be harvested and shortly after falling to the ground the flower dies. Reproduction for Eolo Charm is difficult and commonly needs the assistance of Sirins to aid its elongated anthers to its stigma, allowing for pollination to occur. There are few creatures capable of aiding in the process of reproduction for the Eolo Charm but it is thought even Puboons aided in the process, for they enjoy rolling on them for some sort of high. Owl-kin try to keep Puboons away from the plant to prevent potential damage to the flowering head and the growing crystals within it but sometimes it’s difficult to control these pesky critters. The crystal produced by the Eolo Charm is said to be the actual Eolo Charm itself, but the flower has adapted the name altogether. The crystal is capable of allowing Eolo to use a random branch of magic for a limited duration of time. The length of which the crystal formed upon the stigma of the Eolo Charm determines its length of use. Once the crystal is drained of its “power”, the crystal explodes in to a black cloud of sterile pollen of The Mother Tree, rendered useless. Supposedly the Owl-kin allow the crystals to grow for about seven years before harvesting so as to allow the flower to live long enough to reproduce. An Eolo that holds the crystal will gain a random branch of magic to use but it will also thin their scales significantly, allowing any magic attack utilized on an Eolo to take almost full effect. So it may leave an Eolo completely vulnerable but it allows Eolos to have temporary bursts of powerful magic. Excessive use of crystals made by the Eolo charm cause hallucinations on top of the scales losing their volume and size, meaning an Eolo should rarely use these crystals, if at all. These crystals are useless to other beings and Sirins gain no benefit from other than possible profit. Danger level: In growth, 1. Crystals can range in power from 2 to 10. Profane form: The Mother Tree protects this flower as if it were a gift. Therefore, Eolo Charm is pure in form and can gain no profane form. Other Notes: Possibility of gaining the Eolo Charm from the Owl-kin takes more than just pay them for it, for it is a task alone to enter Owl-kin territory (A.K.A. the Strigiformes order territory at the uppermost part of the tree). An Eolo would be able to obtain the crystal from the Eolo Charm for devotion to protecting the Mother Tree and a ceremony to devote an Eolo's soul to said cause must take place. Bloody Thorn Bush (Saluncia Altumusanguinem) Habitat: Deep sea Diet: Chemosynthesis Appearance & Description: The bloody thorn bush appears as a moss-like plant that decorates sandy and rocky areas of the darkest parts of the sea. Of course, red is the first color to leave the visible spectrum upon entering water. However, if using correct material to go deep enough for this plant, a light will show its true colors as a deep, blood-like red with occasionally hints of black and lighter reds. Before it was mentioned to be moss-like. And that it is. However, rather than small bulbs of life, are somewhat sharp, pointed, and short structures that cover the top. These are used for defense mechanisms against any harmful bacteria or deep sea creatures. The simple appearance is all there really is to this chemosynthesis organism, as there is truly not much that happens in the environment. Danger level: 2-3 Profane Form: N/A Other Notes: If carefully extracted, the bloody thorn bush can provide a thick, dark red dye that is perfect for decorating any garments from fancy to simplistic. It can even be used as a substance to color lipstick, blush, eyeshadow, and other make up, especially gory special effects. ' ' Lunatis Destructo Habitat: Lives in the darker portions of the catacombs, and is one of the oldest organisms in the legion's catacombs, and a sign of the secret forces of the legions, the Dark Moons. Diet: Lunasynthisis Appearance: The flower takes the form of a large bulb with petals to help reflect the moonlight onto the main bulb. The bulb tends to be a bright white, but have been seen in purple or even dark blue varieties. The stem tends to grow from the cracks of the catacombs, and is short, but the roots are very large and deeply ingrained to improve survival. Description: The flower grows its stem and bulb incredibly quick, leaving the rest of it's life cycle to grow out roots and hibernate as it only grows 5 months of the year. The rare bulb can pop and spread seeds and a toxic gas that incapacitates people, depending on the size of the victim, the smaller it is, the chance of death is higher. It can be used as a makeshift poison smoke bomb for this reason, as well as for powerful traps. Danger level: 7 ' ' Blooming Quietus (Lotos laqueum) Habitat: Underwater (salt or fresh) or in very wet conditions such as marshes, swamps, etc. They thrive wonderfully near any body of water where they can be, at the bare minimum, slightly submerged. Diet: Carnivorous, photosynthetic Appearance and Description: Similar to a lotus, this brilliant flower flares outward with multiple layers of petals to give a feminine and delicate look. Colors will always be bright or pastel colors, as a sort of warning towards predators to stay away and not to eat them. The size usually ranges from the size of a head to toddler. They float on water on their bottommost layer, which consists of usually four large, pad-like leaves. In between each set of leaves extends long, tentacle-like stems. At the tips of each stem lie juicy looking bulbs. However, these bulbs are merely clamped up mouths. They split into what could be called similar to what we know as Venus flytraps. These mouths are incredibly durable and have stunning capabilities to stretch. This allows said clasps to latch onto surrounding organisms by first secreting a sticky substance into the waters around them. This viscous liquid is capable of immobilizing even humanoid creatures the same way quicksand could. When the bulbs can sense movement through tendrils of the substance of which they are attached to, the nearest clasps snake out and stretch to reach the victim. Upon biting a creature, the "teeth" of the mouths will inject a sort of paralyzing venom into their victims bloodstream. It works slowly, but also depends on the size of they captured specimen. But if the prey remains in the flower's grasp once the effects set in, then it is a certain death. If the hunt goes well, then the flower is provided with a bountiful, meaty nutrition. However, if the meal would escape, the flower can still rely on the usual photosynthetic processes to sustain itself. Danger Level: 8-9 Profane Form: If infected by profane, the shades of the blossom darken significantly. The only extra attribute gained besides coloring is the fact it can spread the disease. Other Notes: The venom secreted by the bulbs' "teeth" can be used in medical processes that would require numbing and/or temporary paralysis until it leaves the system to ensure success. Dead Coat (Mors-tunicam) & Marrow Root (Ossa-vita ex-mortuis) Habitat: Common to the Outlands Diet: Marrow root absorbs moisture and nutrients from the soil it nests in, providing sustenance for the Dead Coat. Appearance: Dead Coat assumes the appearance of a dull ivory moss which germinates from the bones of the deceased within the Outlands. From this moss sprouts a vascular system of dark, burgundy roots known as marrow root. Marrow root saps the moisture and nutrients from the soil it is buried in to feed its moss. Description: Dead Coat is a unique moss that germinates from the dead, or specifically an area of the Outlands in which death has occurred. This moss transmogrifies from the bones of the deceased, which makes for Dead Coat’s distinctive ivory coloration. However, unlike typical moss, Dead Coat develops a vascular system; roots. These roots dig deep into the earth and sap both moisture and minerals to nourish the moss and contribute to its germination. If deprived of nourishment, the moss and its roots will calcify into a chalky coral. A milky substance can be extracted from the moss, much like when you squeeze a sponge. This milk is high is Vit B16, Vit B12, and folate, and iron. Dead coat’s milk assists in blood restoration, blood-flow; promotes bone-health, and combats iron deficiency. The roots or “Marrow Root” is especially unique in that the interior structure closely resembles the cells and chambers of bone marrow. This marrow is remarkably compatible with the humanoid creatures of Vortua and is well-known in the medical field as the perfect donor for a bone marrow transplant with an astonishing 98.99% success rate. The only downside to this is that the transplant is not a permanent solution as it must be remedied within the next three years. More marrow root or a proper donor will be required to takes its place. Danger level: >1 'Weeping Harlot' name undisclosed Habitat: Could potentially survive anywhere if intentionally planted in the proper vessel. Grows naturally well in thick forests or anywhere where there are plenty of trees or animals. Diet: Photosynthesis, parasitism, or protein absorption. Description: In the earlier stages of the Weeping Harlot's life cycle, it takes the form of a broad-headed fungus with dark red cap with pink spots. The fleshy underside is a pale, peachy color with red vein-like patterns along the underside. The 'veins' condense and grow incredibly thick upon reaching the base and stalk, where it appears to be 'oozing' from the mushroom, staining the pale-colored stalk. When mature, a large flower will appear. The flower is composed of thick fleshy leaves and a hollow center covered by a lush, velvety exterior. The center is a pink color that grows more vibrant around the center and the divots in the leaves. The leaves themselves are a soft green with pink speckles and pink tips. Incredibly mature specimens will secrete a transparent nectar in the form of 'dew' on the leaves and some times vines will encompass the surrounding area. In some cases, when fertilized the center orifice will bare a scarlet colored spherical berry, often about two inches in diameter. Description: The cycle starts with the seed of a mature fruit. When a seed is introduced to soft or damp soil, it will ferment for approximately five days before fungi begin to sprout within a 15 inch radius of the seed's entry site. These mushrooms only take a few weeks to mature, but can live up to six months in their effort to pass on a very specific pollen. In this fungus state, the Weeping Harlot is to be considered inedible due to the small pores along it's surface filled with the pollen. If ingested, the pollen will begin to mutate the organ often the stomach and re-purpose it into the core of the Weeping Harlot. It is for this reason that the fungus will emit this pollen in an attempt to infect a nearby animal or become ingested. pollen has a rich, sweet smell, but smells closer to cooking fats than a sugary nectar. However the fungus will not do this if they come in close proximity to the thicker roots of a tree or bush. In that scenario, the 'core' is formed among the roots. When fully formed in either a plant or an animal, the core will begin to form tendrils and burrow upwards into it's host, creating artery-like pathways that can vary from only an inch in diameter to 5 inches in diameter. These 'arteries' have a goal to break through the surface of it's host and be exposed to air. Once this happens, a bud will form and eventually blossom over the course of four weeks. At this stage the weeping harlot has two primary ways to survive, either through photosynthesis or parasitically feeding off of it's host. The purpose of the blossom however is to be fertilized, even if the method of doing so is rather lewd. The flower's resemblance to a female's vagina is symbolic as that it will fertilize off of another organism's 'protein' ...or sperm. To attract a donor, the center orifice will secrete a powerful aphrodisiac in the form of a nectar until it is satisfied. Once fertilized, the center orifice will swell and grow more red with color. At this state, the flower is popular with pollinating animals because 'dew' forming on the leaves contain excess nutrients from the flower's meal. This dew is harmless, aside from light hallucinogens. When the fruit forms, it will 'plug' the center orifice. Thus denying further feeding until the fruit is plucked, only to be eaten and have it's seeds infest either the ground or whatever organism foolish enough to swallow them. If the plant senses that it is in danger, every flower connected to the core will expel a cloud of dense spores through the small openings found at the base of the leaves. These spores are dangerous as they have a high risk of infecting any organism nearby via inhalation or contact with eyes, nose, mouth, or any open orifice/wound. includes the Anus, watch yourself Danger Level: Varies from 2-7 Profane form: A profane Weeping Harlot is extremely rare, but when it does occur it is to be avoided at all costs. The center orifice of the flower will change into a leech-like mouth that will firmly attach itself onto any surface. At this state, the coloration changes from green and pink to black and red. The spores are incredibly potent, and are now emitted constantly by the flower's leaves. The profane form of the Weeping Harlot is often referred to as a "Bleeding Harlot." Other Notes: It would appear that any sentient life forms to host a Weeping Harlot begins to develop lustful tendencies with a desire to help fertilize the flower. If fertilized within an animal, the host will undergo a condition similar to pregnancy, the fruit will instead resemble eggs, and will be produced in groups of three. The size of the fruit/eggs depend on the source of the protein. If you or someone you know starts to show signs of harboring a Weeping Harlot, it is heavily recommended to get it removed before it is completely formed. The 'arteries' normally take the path of least resistance, thus usually occupying actual arteries or the inner systems of the host. This can severely affect the body as it could potentially replace the entire reproductive system, digestive system, and respiratory system. In rare cases can a host merge with the plant and receive benefits from a mutual relationship, but in most cases the host's expected life-span decreases to anywhere within 5 days to 2 months. Ingesting the seeds of the 'cherry' will most likely result in the growth of fungus within the bloodstream, leading to the forming of a mature Weeping Harlot and a more severe infestation. Sleviper Diet: lunasynthesis Habitat: open fields with plenty of moonlight. Prefers colder weather to warmer due to its uses being very sensitive to temperature. Appearance: a disk like structure flower, it has seed like pieces that are a rich royal purple hue along the purple and ice blue petals. Black thorn like spines side each tip of this plant except flower portion. Roots can reach up to three feet below the seed. Description: year round this flower can be found. Growing in rich high soils of the lands as it feeds on lunar energy. Thick seed like royal purple husk of the flower holds a toxin that can cause one to hallucinate if cut open and made skin contact. Petal portion of the flower oddly enough when ground can help lessen the symptoms of a cold and fever. But they must be ground in order to release the medication natural in this part of the flower. Even the long leaves of this plant can be brewed into a fine tea as long as the spear like spines are properly cut off. Greenwill Habitat: Around the New Ashen area and the Loratzen area. Diet: photosynthesis Appearance: A very simple weed that gives off a very bitter taste when eaten alone, but provides a very nutritious boost in vitamins. When mixed in with other ingredients, it's often classified as a salty plant. Description: a fern-like plant with wide leaves that shine under the sunlight, they fight off predators by secreting an oil that is displeasing to the touch, people usually pick them with gloves to avoid this oil. Danger level: 1 Profane form: NA Mock Basyl Habitat: Common throughout greenlands of Vortua, grown within pots near home for fresh herbs. Diet: Photosynthesis Appearance: It is a simple green plant with leaves that are grown within groups of 4 throughout the thin stalk. Eventually gives way to small yellow blooms. Description: It is grown from small seeds throughout vortua and takes only a few weeks to mature. It is commonly used for cooking, but has magical uses as well. Danger level: >1 Profane form: N/A Other Notes: Can be used in magical teas to awaken memories as well as invoke prophetic dreams if properly used in alchemy potions. Frost Flora Habitat: Throughout Vortua, Frost Flora is common in the banks of rivers, against cold stones and constant fresh water. Diet: Photosynthesis Appearance: Spiny(small thorns/bumps on the side), green leaves which resemble the consistency of celery in triangles which spawn from a single root. Danger Level: 0 Other Notes: This plant's juices have a natural healing salve which cools burns and itches. Night's Gift Name: Night's Gift Flora or Creature: Flora Habitat: Centers and deepest parts of the forests, or well-supplied florists. Diet: Photosynthesis, Lunasynthesis. Appearance: It is a plant of low growth, around 30 cm in its max adult size. It has always an even number of leaves, minimum of 2, leaves being long and sharp-looking, although they are soft to touch. Leaves have a specific color of forest green, with edges of the leaf being blood red. It has a flower that Blooms every night after it forms, and until it is replaced with the fruit. The flower has strictly four petals, and its color varies in the spectrum of light colors from florescent green, to ultraviolet, as same as the fruit does, both giving out a soft light source. Description: The plant, when it grows enough, begins to bloom every night, its flower blooming wide open and emitting a smell that is sensed by a normal hume in around 50 meter radius. The smell is an interesting property of the plant, having a specific smell, that every living creature senses differently. Most of the subject described it as something they love the most, be it the favorite food, favorite thing, or the smell of the loved one. This smell, however, is detected by the profane in a much larger radius, being 500 meters, one kilometer if they are calm and focusing on the smell. It is unknown what smell the profane actually detect themselves, but it is well-known that it draws them to such an extent that, at rare occasions, they even stop their hunting because of it. The flower then, when the end of the moon cycles come and the new moon approaches, stops blooming and keeps itself closed, while the thin layer of the plant's juices wraps itself around the flower. That repeats multiple times until the flower is consumed by it, and turned into the seeds. The juices then harden, crystalizing into the glass-like substance that protects the seeds until the time for spreading comes. by the time of the next new moon, the crystal fruit, that of course is not edible, but used in different ways, and also emitting the same smell, weakens, and splits into fragments, each carrying a seed on its own. When the fragment gets into the ground, receiving no light of any kind and enough water, it starts to soften, turning into the food for the seed to feed on. The seed then grows out of the ground, growing and finally reaching adult form only to repeat the cycle again. The crystal fruit is used as a medicine, grinding it to dust together with the seeds. The medicine is used to delay the profane infections, one whole fruit being equivalent to half a day of the complete stopping of the infection. The fruit also has the use in rituals of the Reapany religion, the hunting for the profane being the most used method. The fruit there is dipped in the hot glass, then small holes being made in the glass, enough to keep the smell out, but not enough for the fruit fragments to slip out. The glass is then reinforced with small leather straps. Because the cage for the fruit is made out of glass, the fruit wont be denied the light and will not turn into the food for the seeds, thus keeping its smell for half a year. The smell not only attracts profane, but encourages the hunters, by giving them the reminder of what is waiting for them home after the hunt, motivating them to get higher fighting spirits. For these properties , the plant is believed to be the holy blessing of the Night Reaper, hence the name, "Night's Gift". The plant itself is used strictly for healing or rituals, and any other use of it should be approved by law forces. Profane Form: n/a Danger Level: 4. Harmless on its own, deadly if it attracts any profane. Other Notes: Price for one seed of Night's Gift is 5000 gold in general for most of the flower shops that have it, because of its value and danger that. carries with it. Some not-so wealthy branches of Reapany even go look for the plants on their own, rather than buying it. Squealing Banshee Flora or Creature: Plant Name: Squealing Banshee. Habitat: Growing almost solely in swamp-like areas, can sometimes be found where fresh blood spills frequently. Diet: Mainly carnivorous, can also Photosynthesize. Appearance: The Squealing Banshee is a stunningly beautiful blossom, with intricate designs along its petals. The main bud is a bright white, with red, vein like markings. It's petals open to reveal the true heart of the plant, the bulb, that seems to beat like a real heart. Size depending on how long it's lived, the stem is thorned and tends to use other plants as a base, to wrap around like a vine. Description: Banshee draws in its victims with an innocently beautiful attraction. Seeing it makes one wish to pluck it and gift it to their loved one, or keep it for themselves. Or even to sell it. The moment the flower itself is touched, however, it uses plant fibers in the stem similar to vocal chords to release a nauseating screech. In the same moment, the vine Springs out and latches around the victim, with poisonous thorns piercing any clothing or light armor. A potent neurotoxin begins to take hold after a minute or two, depending on the size. Human sized creatures will have at most 3 minutes before going numb. Once that happens, the bulb opens to reveal it's beating heart, and the heart opens further to reveal jagged spines, like teeth. Clamping down on prey like a lamprey, it begins to suck the blood and nutrients from its victims until they are dry. Once completed, a new "vein" grows on its primary bulb, and it uses the last corpse as a base for its vine. If harvested correctly, by offering a meat sacrifice to the plant before cutting the stem just below the blossom, the bulb can be used for medicinal purposes, to greatly boost the bodies natural healing vitality, and the poison secreted by the thorns can be used to make a paralytic venom/poison. Danger level: 7-10. (10 for creatures more susceptible to sound) No Profane Form. Shifting Vurn Name: Shifting Vurn. Habitat: Grown widely throughout Vortua, anywhere except dead soil. Diet: Photosynthesis in the Warm months, Luna-Synthesis in the cold. Appearance: a leafy bush, with several distinctive markings and sections. The leaves are a bright green in the warmer climates, and a dark red in the colder. It can grow up to 4 feet tall, and the stem is thick and sturdy. Description: This plant is widely used for seasoning, as the dried leaves can be ground to powder to achieve a tart flavor, the oil it secretes when pressed is very sweet, the roots can by cut and fried to be used to season meat with a nice, deep flavor, reminiscent of Garlic, and the stem itself can be used to make a sour flavor. When still growing, the plant can be picked, but you must be careful or the plant will lose its flavoring if you're too rough. It grows year round in all climates, with the Warmer ones having a lighter flavor, and the colder having a deeper, more pronounced and harder hitting flavor. Due to the differences in soil fertility an access to nutrients, they are more widely grown in warmer climates to achieve a gentle seasoning when harvested. Profane: The plant takes on a thorny appearance, and becomes toxic to ingest, while the colors shift to a darker array, with black around the leaves and stem. Danger: >1 unless profane, then 3. Mountain Vine Name:Mountain Vine. Habitat: Mountains or low oxygen areas. Diet: photosynthesis Appearance: a long, slender vine. Usually a light orange. Description: Mountain Vine grows in the mountains, on cliff sides. The Vine can be used in medicinal creations, as well as to give a boost to mental functions. Swamp Willow Name:Swamp Willow Habitat: Swampy areas, marshes. Diet: photosynthesis Appearance: Small tree, with bright pink flowers and long, soft, rope like leaves hanging from the branches. Description: The flowers on the Swamp Willow can be ground down to act like a catalyst, making most Alchemical creations more potent. When pressed for juice, the juice can be directly drunk for digestive aid. Greyberry Name: Greyberry Habitat: Forest, woodland, urban areas. Diet: photosynthesis Appearance: a berry bush, growing different shades of berries, all different shades of grey. Description: Greyberries can be mashed or juiced, and are good for home remedies, as they can be applied as a disinfectant to small wounds. When fermented, the juice becomes a tasty alcohol. Water Spectre Name: Water Spectre. Habitat: Deep waters. Diet: Fish and The oxygen in the water. Appearance: a transparent plant, resembling a lily, but glows ominously with Bioluminessence. Description: Water Spectre can be harvested and turned into a poison that causes the victim to hallucinate vividly. It can also be placed in a jar of water with rocks on the bottom, and hung in your home to give off a natural, beautiful blue light. Scurvy pepper raspberry Name: Scurvy Pepper Raspberry Habitat: Found in warm climates throughout Vortua, only bearing fruit in Yeif. Diet: Photosynthesis Appearance: A bush brimming with small thorns and lust green leaves. When in season, small red flowers will blossom and bear bright orange little berries in small clusters similar to raspberries. Description: If one comes into contact with the thorns, it will deliver an injury like a bee sting and swell up around the area that was penetrated. The fruit given has a delicious, unique flavor that is sweet, tangy, yet sizzles the tongue gently like a mild pepper. Danger level: 1, due to thorns. Profane form: N/A Other Notes: This fruit can be blended together to make either a delicious jam or salsa. It can also be used as a substitute to some alchemic recipes calling for berries or peppers. Clumpfoot Skunk Mesquite Name: Clumpfoot Skunk Mesquite Habitat: Dominantly within the more tropical areas of Vortua, you may occasionally find them in normal forests. Diet: Photosynthesis Appearance: The clumpfoot skunk mesquite is a short shrub like tree that is seldom seen growing above 13 feet tall. Strange lumpy dark brown and white fruit hang from the branches. Description: A horrid smell emits from this tree, as it smells of fresh death and can attract predators in search of a kill and even profane, making this both a dangerous and very helpful resource. Small green leaves outstretch towards the sun if not held down by the weight of the 5 pound fruit. Danger level: 3, while not dangerous on it’s own, it can attract predators and profane. Higher danger if consumed in profane form. Profane form: The skunk fruit itself can absorb the profane disease and it can turn bitter and instead produce a sickeningly sweet odor. If consumed, it will infect the person or animal with the profane infection. Other Notes: It is rumored that the fruit can be used in place of live animal sacrifices in ritual or alchemy, as bait in hunting profane and animals, or to make exotic dishes. Winter Apricot Tree Name: Winter Apricot Tree Habitat: Found near the peak of mountains, dusted lightly with snow. Diet: Photosynthesis Appearance: The tree itself is a thin and fragile thing with white leaves and bark that withstand the cold, befitting of it’s name and fruit. The fruit itself blossoms and grows single Frost Apricots from each branch. You’re lucky if you find more than 4 on a large tree. The fruit itself is a pale orange and has a layer of frost covering it’s flesh. Description: The tree itself can easily be broken and the wood can be used to amplify water based magic in catalyst amulets and give enemies a chilling wake up call when fighting the user. The fruit, if allowed to thaw, makes a flavorful delicacy that lowers one’s body temperature and can keep them cold in hot weather. However, if eaten fresh from the vine, the user risks developing a frost based paralysis and will most likely suffer frostbite and in more severe situations, will die from it if not warmed. Danger level: Left alone, 0, danger depends on the situation when eaten. Profane form: N/A Other Notes: Often used in spells regarding freezing, frost, and so on. However, it is very rare to come by. Coast soldier's Carrot Name: Coast Soldier's Carrot Habitat: Often found next to waterbeds in the many lakes and rivers of Vortua, can be grown domestically. Diet: Photosynthesis Appearance: A simple light orange and sometimes red vegetable with a multitude of small thin green leaves on top that extend from very moist soil. Description: Although most people refer to them as just carrots, these vegetables are used in many dishes and are grown from tiny, tiny seeds. Danger level: 0 Profane form: N/A Other Notes: They’re good for your eyes! :) Saint Lilith's Anguish Name: Saint Lillith’s Anguish Habitat: Rarely seen; it is found within dense forests, usually near thorny greenery near waterbeds. Diet: Photosynthesis Appearance: The flower itself is a very petite scarlet and black flower with several buds along a single stalk before two large leaves extend outwards. Description: The flower itself can only produce several drops of essence, each has roughly 3-6 flowers and only stands 6 inches tall at most. Danger level: 8-10, this flower, if injected it or it’s extract in smaller amount, will cause a person to convulse wildly and writhe in agony and anguish for several hours. A large dose will surely put them into a horrible coma of which they will never awaken. Profane form: N/A Other Notes: Due to the rarity of this flower, a single vial could be up to 8k. Silver Lilly Name: Silver Lilly Habitat: Found typically on the cusps of the Underlands, right before entrances. Diet: Photosynthesis Appearance: These silver metallic looking flowers gleam in the darkness and are sure to catch the eyes of those passing by, provided the moon is out or they are carrying some sort of light. Description: The petals of the lilly are sharp, yet brittle and will break if bent the other way. Danger level: 2, if one isn’t careful they will be cut. Profane form: N/A Other Notes: The scent of the flower can be used to make a special perfume that blocks out a stronger nose’s sense of smell to cover up any dirty deeds the user may be performing. Drooks Habitat: Grown throughout faired weathered lush grassy areas. Often found in farms. Diet: Photosynthesis Appearance:. A drook is a elongated sphere with red protrusions on every side. Description: The drooks are grown as vines that entangle to the nearest tree, fence, or even bricks and originally sprout several flowers that are required to meet in order to produce their fruit at the end of late summer. The drook itself does not have a very strong taste, but it has a particular smell that is often associated with the Night of Fools. Danger level: 1 - 2 - Choking hazard, and may present a risk if an untended drook is left to grow, resulting in a very heavy, large fruit to land upon one’s head. Profane form: N/A Other Notes: During the Night of Fools, these fruits are wide spread almost becoming the symbol of this little holiday by being carved into various shapes. It is also commonly found in a sweet pie if cooked correctly. Category:Wildlife and Resources